A Second Chance
by iluviggyhesthebest
Summary: Iggy Griffiths, a sophomore, is relentlessly bullied at school. His dad has been gone 8 years, and his mom is never there for him. Snow Heartfilia is the daughter of the richest family in the country. Although she has it all, she's miserable with her pampered lifestyle. Then these two opposites met. And everything changed. No wings, btw.
1. Iggy Griffiths

"Iggy! Time for school!" Mom calls up to me from the kitchen, down the hall. I woke up 30 minutes ago, dressed in my tan shirt that used to be white, dark pants that are falling apart at the seams, and grey socks, with my black sneakers, the only "new" part of my outfit.

Were you expecting better? Expecting me to say designer jeans and a clean shirt? Expect that my house has two floors? Nope.

Since my dad ditched my mom and I eight years ago, when I was eight years old, we've had almost nothing. My mom had to get a job, we had to move out of our decent sized house into a crummy apartment, and we could barely afford to eat, buy clothes, or pay rent. But my mom managed.

She worked as a waitress at a diner, making decent wage but between rent and food and school taxes, I could only get one new pair of shoes a year, new clothes every couple months. But still, I didn't complain. Because my mom didn't and she had it way worse than me.

So I trudged into the kitchen, with my red backpack falling apart, and sat down in an old chair that creaked when I sat down. And I'm 20 pounds underweight.

My mom put down a small plate full of scrambled eggs in front of me. They looked good, my mom was a great cook, a skill she wanted to pass down to me, but there was so little of it….. But like I said, I can't complain.

"Thanks Mom," I forced a smile to my face and she gently smiled back.

"You're welcome Iggy," she said with a gentle smile, and brushed some of my neck length strawberry blonde hair off of my forehead.

I shoved the last of my eggs into my mouth, it only took a minute to eat, and I quickly went to the sink and washed the dish and put it away.

"Bye Mom," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the door, to the hell known as "school."

"Bye sweetheart! I love you," my mom smiled and waved at me.

"Love you too," I called back to her and started jogging, I lived about a mile away from the bus stop. My mom couldn't drive me to school or she'd be late to work, and it's the closest bus to our apartment. But god, I wish it were closer.

But hey, it keeps me in shape. How else would I be able to run from the bullies every day? They're jocks, after all.

When I got to my bus stop, there were a couple of other people there. I didn't have any friends, of course, so I just kept my distance. But of course, they had to come to me.

"Hey Iggy," one of them said in a mocking tone. "How's your mom doing? Killed herself yet?"

I made a small fist.

"_Not worth it, not worth it, not worth it," I chanted over and over in my head._

"No wait, I'm sorry. Andrew," another boy said, turning to the boy that had spoken before. "Don't you know anything? She wouldn't kill herself."

"No," he continued with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Iggy has his FATHER to do that, doesn't he? There's no NEED for her to do anything."

The other boys laughed with him as the bus came. I walked past them and got on as quickly as I could, taking a 2 seater in the middle and placing my backpack next to me. Luckily, they left me alone on the way there.

But as soon as I got off, it started again.

"Hey Griffiths!" Some girl yelled from inside the school. I didn't bother to look up, but I knew she was talking to me. Griffiths is my last name.

"I'd ask you out, but your DAD wouldn't approve, would he?" She cackled with her bitchy friends. "Why don't you ask him? Huh?"

"Oh wait, I forgot," she said innocently. "You're fucking GAY! You like men, you creepy asshole!" And her friends laughed as I walked past them, tried to ignore them. But I just couldn't. I heard them, I wasn't deaf.

I don't even know why they called me gay. I guess poor people who live with a single parent are all GAY these days. Or maybe they just couldn't think of a more creative insult.

I walked on silently, with my head down. Someone purposely ran into me, then shoved me down.

"Get out my way, you gay son of a bitch!" He yelled and then laughed as he walked away with his friends. I got up, angry. They didn't even know me, and they judged me. I wanted to kill them all, but I wouldn't.

I could, potentially. I took self-defense classes a few years ago, and, let's say, extended my training. But I was too nice, and I was determined not to sink to their level. I didn't want to hurt anyone, even if they deserved it. And if anyone in the history of the universe deserved it, these people did.

Sighing, I just picked myself up and continued to my locker, before I was stopped by the four main guys who picked on me. Of course. The jocks.

The four of them were the stars of the football team. They were all best friends, and "women magnets." I didn't know why.

They were all jerks, to everyone except each other. Especially to me. Their main target.

The leader of the pack was Jeb. He was anything but attractive and had an ugly sneer on his face 99.9% of the time. The only thing attractive about him was his eight pack that he got from running around all the time, by playing football. He led the physical beatings on me. And loved to insult me.

Next was John. I'd say he wasn't that bad. Not as bad as the others, anyway. He just went along with everyone else, if they were kicking me, he'd join in. If they were taunting me, he'd join in. But he didn't seem to care either way.

Then Sam. He was pretty "hot", with chestnut colored hair and a six pack. His "claim to fame" was that in his 16 years of living, he had fucked 16 girls. I don't get why he'd be proud of that though. And although I get why girls would like the outer him, you'd have to be blind and deaf to not realize that the inner him was an asshole, who didn't give a shit about anyone.

Finally was Dylan. He had to be my least favorite, mostly because HE was gay, and had a crush on me. It was disgusting. I don't get how people could all make fun of me, being "gay", when I wasn't, and Dylan obviously was, and nobody gave a fuck. He had dark blonde hair and blue "Caribbean" eyes. People knew that he had never had a girlfriend, and yet people STILL couldn't piece that together, so all the girls wanted HIM to be the one to lose their virginity to.

"Iggy," sneered Jeb, pushing me back a step.

"Move," I said softly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He laughed in my face. "Hear that guys? He wants US to move."

They all laughed along with him. My hands curled into fists.

"Iggy, I'm a little concerned, haven't heard anything about your father in a while," Jeb said with mock concern. "Are your mommy and daddy getting along?"

"I heard," Dylan started, coming forward to rest his hand on my chest. I stumbled backwards. I can't BELIEVE nobody notices this!

"That your dad beat you with a stick," he purrs as I shudder. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Or maybe…" Sam started with a smirk. "Your mom beat you."

They moved closer to me as I tried to back up.

"Let's see all your scars Iggy," Jeb sneered. "The NEW and OLD!"

They moved closer to me, and Dylan tried to pull off my shirt, but I smacked his hand away and he growled suggestively. I shuddered again.

"Leave me alone," I said, louder than me.

They just grinned before someone came up from behind me and pushed them all back at once.

"He said," the person said softly. "Leave him alone."

I got a closer look at HER, well the back of her anyway. She was a little shorter than me, maybe five foot eight. She had chocolate colored hair, with a red streak going through it. She was pretty actually.

Which proposes the question,

_Why did she stand up for me?_

The four jocks stumble for a moment, then get a good look at her. And then they all grin seductively at the same time, except Dylan's looking at me. Ugh.

"Hey babe, why are you sticking up for a loser when you could have all of this?" Jeb grins at her, gesturing to himself.

She backs up a step. "Ew." And I can't help laughing. But I laugh quietly.

Jeb looks insulted and angry before Sam steps forward.

"You're right, he's not great," Sam smiles at her seductively. "Not great in bed. Not like I am, baby."

She glares at him. "First of all, I don't know you and I can already tell you're the slut of this school, which is sad, because usually the slut is a girl. And second of all, I'm not your anything. Now fuck off. I'm off limits."

John comes forward and grabs her wrist, turning her toward him, so that she's looking into his eyes.

"Baby, you're telling me that you honestly don't want to fuck this?" He asks, gesturing to himself. She wrenches her arm away.

"Go fuck yourself," she hisses. "Because no girl wants to fuck you."

Dylan licks his lips and seductively smiles at me. She notices and raises her eyebrows. She walks up to him and pushes him back a couple steps.

"And you're not flirting with me. Why not?" She asks innocently.

He turns red, but tried to manage his composure.

"I don't think you're worth it," he manages to spit out.

"Well I don't think you're worth shit, so get out of my sight!" She growls at him and he backs up a step.

"Why are we letting a chick tell us what to do? She's just a little bitch," Jeb argues, and steps forward, but she kicks him in the nuts.

"Ah! Fuck!" He curses.

"Go. Away," she says, making her voice low and scary. They take a look at each or her, then quickly walk away and Dylan blows me a kiss. Kill me now….

I turn back to the girl who helped me. She has a satisfied smile on her face.

"Thanks," I manage to say.

She smiles at me, the first time I ever saw her smile. "No problem! I love beating up people who deserve it!" I smile tentatively at that.

"I'm Kate, but my friends call me Snow," she introduces herself.

"I'm Iggy and I have no friends," I joke lightly and shake her hand.

She frowns slightly. "You have no friends?"

I shake my head. "Nope, everyone here knows my story and hates me." Then I take another look at her and realize something. I've never seen her before, not even once.

"Are you new?" I question.

She nods. "Yeah. And everyone hates you because you're poor? That's dumb."

I shake my head. "That's not all of my story…."

She smirks. "Well I also can tell that people think you're gay when you're not, and that one of those jock guys has a crush on you."

I smile slightly. "Exactly! And they call me the gay one…."

"How can nobody tell? It's SO obvious…" She agrees with me and I smile. My first real friend in 16 years.


	2. Kate Heartfilia

SNOW POV:

"Kate! Get up, school starts in 30 minutes and you will not be late your first day!" My mother yells upstairs.

"Keep your pants on woman, I'm just getting up now!" I yelled back. A lie. I had been up for an hour, listening to Evanescence and writing in my music journal. But why should I tell my mom that?

"Well hurry up, Sam is making you breakfast! Its almost done!" My mom shouted up and I sighed.

"His name is Steven!" I screamed back at her. I turned off my iPod, which had been blasting "Going Under" by Evanescence through my earbuds and throw it in my backpack. While stretching, I grabbed one of my favorite t-shirts, a dark gray shirt that said 'LINKIN PARK' in big white letters. Then I grabbed dark blue jeans with rips in the shins, and my black converse high tops with white laces. Before I left, I put in opal studs, the only earrings I tolerated. Walking out of the giant room that was probably bigger than most kids living rooms, I grabbed my backpack and my favorite sweatshirt, that was dark gray with dark blue wording. It said "Sarcasm. Just another gift I bring to the party."

I know what you're thinking, "Why did I keep my "music journal" from my mom? Why was my room so giant?"And most importantly, why did I get up an hour before I needed to?

Well I'll answer your questions.

My name is Kate Heartfilia. (A/N:anyone who knows that last name from something else is a saint in my eyes. :D)

Daughter of the richest people in the country, pretty much. My mom used to be a model, now she's retired. My dad is a US Senator, and he practically rakes in the money. The three of us swim in money.

Naturally, as the daughter of the richest couple in the whole freaking country, I should be pampered and wear dresses, and excessive makeup, and eat things with silverware covered in jewels.

But yeah right. Thats not me.

When I was little, I liked to go out by myself in the snow, and just lay in it, and think. The cold would calm me, let me think. When I got older, I decided not to go by what my family was. People judged me by who my parents were, and that just wasn't me.

So I changed everything; wore what clothes I wanted to wear, listened to what music I wanted to listen to; did what I wanted to do. I refused to look up when people said my last name, and I changed my first name to what I liked too.

Snow.

So thats me. Just Snow.

What I like: Music by guys like Evanescence, not shit like Nicki Minaj. Comfy sweatshirts. Pissing people off. Singing, writing music. That sort of thing.

What I despise: Guys who think they're great. Girls who think they're great. Anything having to do with fashion, or a makeover. The color pink. My parents and their assload of money.

So thats why we have a personal chef. And my room is ginormous.

So back to the story...

"'Morning Snow!" Steven smiled and set down a bacon, ham, turkey, and sausage omelet in front of me.

"Thanks Steven! My favorite," I smiled, digging into it. Quadruple meat. Its heaven...

"Kate, eating so much meat isn't healthy," My mom lectures.

"Good thing I don't give a shit then," I say, finishing up the omelet and gulping down the orange juice Steven's poured me.

My mom opens her mouth to speak by just stops.

"You know teenagers at this age, Miss," Steven says to her, trying to lighten the situation.

She glares at him. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Shut up and actually work for once."

He turns his head away, and I feel like punching my mom in the face. She is such a bitch... I can't believe she's really my mom.

"Well I'm going to go to school," I say abruptly, getting up. I give Steven a hug, and run out of the kitchen before my mom can protest.

I go to the garage and pick out my favorite bike. I already have two cars although I don't have a driver's license yet, and six bikes to choose from. Both of the cars are cool, but only one of the bikes is to my liking.

Its dark red with black stripes, and it goes super fast. I jump on it, not bothering with a helmet, and zoom away from the 4 story house.

...

When I get to the school, nobody even looks at me, which I'm a little grateful for. I don't really want the attention.

As I get inside, and start walking down a hall, I see a guy. He's like 6 feet tall, with strawberry blonde hair and old looking clothes. Even though he looks, you know, poor, he's actually kind of hot.

_Wait did I seriously just think that? Since when do I say guys are hot...?_

And currently he's getting pushed around by four boys, who look very full of themselves. Great. The exact thing that I hate.

Time to be Snow, savoir of people getting pushed around by idiots.

"Leave me alone," the boy said softly and they laughed at him. By the way kids passing by look at him, I can tell they think he's gay or something.

I walked forward and pushed them back, getting mad. I hated these kinds of guys, they were such assholes.

"He said," I said in the deadliest voice I could manage. "Leave him alone."

They stumbled before getting a good look at me. And then they "turned on their charm."

"Hey babe, why are you sticking up for a loser when you could have all of this?" One of them tried, pointing to himself.

I shuddered and took a step back. "Ew." I hear the boy laugh behind me. It brings a smirk to my face.

The kid looks insulted, like I care, before another one steps up.

"You're great. He's not great. Not like I am, baby," he says, trying to be seductive. I almost gag and I glare at him.

"First of all, I don't know you and I can already tell you're the slut of this school, which is sad, because usually the slut is a girl. And second of all, I'm not your anything. Now fuck off. I'm off limits," I growl at him, rolling my eyes.

And of course, the third guy has to actually grab me and twist me so that I'm looking at him. God I hate men...

"Baby, you're telling me that you honestly don't want to fuck this?" He asks, gesturing to himself. I wrench my arm away.

"Go fuck yourself. Because no girl wants to fuck you," I hiss at Man Number 3.

I look to the last guy, expecting him to start something. But he's making a seductive face... and the boy they were bullying.

I go over to him and push him back a few steps.

"And you're not flirting with me. Why not?" I ask innocently.

He turns red and I smirk.

"I don't think you're worth it," he manages to spit out.

"Well I don't think you're worth shit, so get out of my sight," I say menacingly and he backs up a step.

"Why are we letting a chick tell us what to do? She's just a little bitch," the first guy says and I see red.

_Nobody calls me a chick and gets away with it._

I turn towards him and kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Ah! Fuck!" He curses, almost falling to his knees from the pain,.

"Go. Away," I hiss, hoping I sound scary. It works, and the guys quickly walk away, trying to preserve some dignity. I notice the gay guy blow a kiss in my direction, but I know it's not for me.

I shudder. Sorry if I sound like I hate gay people or something, but I just hate gay people who flirt with people who are obviously straight.

Still, I have a satisfied smile on my face. It was kind of fun.

"Thanks," I hear the boy behind me say and I turn to him and grin.

"No problem! I love beating up people who deserve it!" I beam at him and he smiles tentatively.

"I'm Kate, but my friends call me Snow," I introduce myself, putting out a hand.

"I'm Iggy and I have no friends," he replies lightly and shakes my hand. He doesn't sound like he's joking though...

I frown. "You have no friends?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, everyone here knows my story and hates me." Then he looks at me more closely.

"Are you new?" He asks suddenly and I nod.

"Everyone hates you because you're poor? Thats dumb," I say, feeling angry. Your money shouldn't determine who you are or how you're treated... I should know.

He shakes his head. "That's not all of my story…."

I smirk. "Well I can hear people calling you gay, when you're obviously not, and that one of those jock guys has a crush on you."

He smiles slightly. "Exactly! And they call me they gay one..."

"How can anyone not notice? It's SO obvious..." I agree with him and he smiles.

"So, Iggy, we have t get to class, guess I'll see you around?" I say, and he nods.

I wave, and start down the hall, wondering where the hell "Mr. ter-Borcht's" room is...

IGGY POV:

When Snow leaves, I realize how stupid I am. My first real friend in 16 years?

As soon as she talks with everyone else, she'll ignore me or bully me. Just like everyone else.

With a sigh, I head to one of my least favorite classes, since Dylan and Sam are there.

Biology, with Mr. ter-Borcht.

_**So hey guys!**_

_**This one shot is officially going to be a story. I'm actually considering a sequel as well, but lets take things one chapter at a time.**_

_**So! If anyone doesn't understand...**_

_**Iggy and Snow are both juniors in high school. Iggy gets bullied because he's really poor and his dad left his family. It is stated that "Snow was his first real friend in 16 years," so even before his dad left he was bullied, and as a result of his dad leaving it became worse.**_

_**Snow is super super rich but she hates the attention it brings, and the way she is pampered. Her parents are terrible people; her dad's almost never around in the first place, and her mom is a bitch to everyone she meets that isn't rich or important like she is. They moved here for an unknown reason, most likely because this house is bigger than their last.**_

_**Snow protects Iggy from bullies because she hates those kind of guys who think they're great and that everyone is below them. Once she meets Iggy, she actually ends up liking him but Iggy thinks that they're "friendship' won't last for another half hour.**_

_**Coming up is the rest of the flock obviously, plus an OC given by Zaqhirix Cheshire. **_

_**OC's are appreciated, I don't really need much for students, if you do have a student please make it a boy. I'm thinking more along the lines of relatives, and other adults such as teachers and the principal because I don't know how many names I can steal from the series.**_

_**A final note: I've seen other people write this so I'll do it too. ONCE.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Max Ride characters, like Max, Ella, Iggy, etc. Or the band Linkin Park or Evanescence. Or the last name Heartfilia.**_

_**Claim: I do own this plot. And Snow. And the fact that Dylan is gay. And Steven. I think thats it...**_

_**So... THANKS FOR READING AND STUFFS AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Kate**_


	3. School Days

IGGY POV:

I got my stuff from my locker and got to class just as the bell rang, quickly walking to the back of the class and hoping everyone ignored me. Surprisingly, nobody approached me and I sat in silence.

"I vill nov take attendance," says our biology teacher, Mr. ter-Borcht. He's from Germany or something and has a very strong accent.

"Sorry!" Someone runs in and I look up. Its Snow, to my surprise.

He glares at her. "Vhy haf you interrupted my class?"

"Well I'm new and I got lost..." She says, looking a little embarrassed.

He looks down at his attendance sheet. "You are... Kate Heartfilia?"

_Heartfilia?_

Everyone knew that the Heartfilia's were basically the richest people in the country. I had heard a rumor that they were moving here, and that they had a daughter but... she's the exact opposite of what I'd imagined.

_"Maybe I was her charity case for the day, oh yay she got to help someone and now she feels SO great about herself," I made up an excuse to myself._

But that didn't explain why she was wearing the clothes she was wearing. Why would the daughter of the richest people in the country wear a Linkin Park t-shirt?

"Yes," she answered and he looked at the class.

"Vine. Class, dis is Kate, she is nev," Mr. ter-Borcht introduced her quickly. "Ms. Heartfilia, please take a seat in the back."

She nodded and walked to the back, plopping down next to me.

Neither of us spoke as he took attendance.

"Vendi?"

"Here."

"Carla?"

"Here."

"Sam?"

"Here."

"James?"

"Here," I spoke up and Snow looked surprised.

"Your name is James?" She asked and I nodded.

"What happened to Iggy?" She questioned and I sighed.

"Iggy's a nickname," I replied and then I turned away, probably confusing her because her charity case was turning away. Or maybe just because she genuinely wanted to be my friend... no. Nobody wanted to be my friend and I had accepted that.

Attendance continued but I didn't bother listening.

"Vine. Okay class, nov ve are going to do an experiment. Get a partner, and go to a station. Do it nov," He repeated as people began to stand and walk over to their friends. I just sat there and waited for the last unlucky person without a partner to get stuck with me...

"Hey. We could be lab partners now, but you know, different partners later..." I heard Sam talking to most likely Snow. Even though she defended me before, she probably-

"I said 'no' and I meant it, you ass. Stay away from me," I looked up in surprise to see Snow push Sam away from her.

"So Iggy..." I heard Dylan from my other side and sighed.

"Iggy want to be partners?" Snow asked me, interrupting him.

_God yes get me away from this guy._

"Sure," I replied and she smiled and dragged me away from the two shocked boys.

"Thanks," I muttered and she smiled at me.

"What are friends for?"

I turned away.

"I wouldn't know," I replied, hoping she would shut up about it. But she didn't.

"So... we're partners? Guess I'll get the lab sheet," She said before walking over to Mr. ter-Borcht to get the papers.

I studied her as she walked. Not like that! I'm not a pervert.

I walked to know whether she was screwing with me or if she seriously wanted to be my friend. If it really was the second one...

She walked back, holding the sheet. "Here. So its about DNA... I'll read it I guess."

"DNA carries the genetic information in all living organisms, including humans, other animals, plants, and bacteria. Each cell in your body has a nucleus with multiple chromosomes. Each chromosome contains a DNA molecule with multiple genes. Step One, draw and label a simple diagram of an animal cell, showing the cell membrane and the chromosomes surrounded by a nuclear membrane. Show the location of the DNA," Snow read.

"So... animal cells are abnormally shaped," I said, drawing out a squiggly figure.

"Cell membrane... just draw the same shape around it," she instructed and drew another shape.

In between the spaces of our two shapes she wrote "CELL MEMBRANE".

In the middle of the original shape, I drew a circle, with a bunch of small irregular shapes inside.

Snow labeled it, with "NUCLEAR MEMBRANE" and "CHROMOSOMES."

"Next step," she said and so it went on.

We did the experiment, looking at DNA from our cheeks, which was kind of gross, and handed in thru sheet when we finished.

"How much time left in the period?" Snow asked me and I looked at the wall.

"Like 2 minutes," I replied and began to pack up my stuff.

Snow sat down next to me as I did.

"What?" I asked, coming out a little harsher than I meant to. She didn't seem to care.

"You told me everyone hates you because of something that happened to you. What happened?" She asked, and my heart fell.

Might as well tell her though. Everyone already knew.

"8 years ago, my dad left and my mom and I got really poor to the point where we can't afford anything extra. So... everyone just saw it as another excuse to bully me. Everyone already made fun of me... I was too skinny, my hair was dyed, my dad hit my mom. And when he left, everything just got worse. And its been that way since I was little," I said simply and continued packing up.

Snow put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Iggy... I shouldn't have asked."

I shrugged. "Everyone knows anyway."

"And I thought my parents were bad..." She sighed.

"You live in a world of money. How can anything be bad?" I asked her, getting a little angry.

She frowned. "I didn't ask for all this money, you know."

"But you got it. You won't have to work a day in your life, you get your life handed to you. I have nothing," I said bitterly and she looked furious.

"My mom is the bitchest bitch on the planet, my dad is never around and when he is he completely ignores me, but I have to be the "perfect daughter" and wear dresses, right? I'm so rich so I must be a pampered slut who wears dresses and makeup! Everyone sees me as someone I'm not! I don't want to be a stupid Heartfilia! I just want to be me," she hisses back at me as the bell rings.

"...Really?" I ask as she angrily packs up her stuff.

She looks at me, not angry, just sort of annoyed now. "Really."

"Sorry for getting mad," I say as I stand up. "Umm... still friends?" I say it with a lot of uncertainty.

She smiles suddenly. "Duh. See you later, Ig."

And she walks away, my mouth open. I will never understand that girl.

...

Next class, Math with Mr. Jason. Our of all of my classes, its probably my favorite. Its not just because I like math, I do, but the fact that Mr. Jason is a surprisingly nice and cool guy. And none of the jocks are in that class. _Thank you honors class._

"Hey Iggy," he greets as I walk in and I nod at him.

When the bell rings, class starts and Snow doesn't show up. Guess she's not in this class.

Normally I pay attention, we're doing something with equations, which I actually like, but all I can think about is Snow.

"Iggy? Daydreaming doesn't get you an A," Mr. Jason's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Sorry," I say automatically and he merely nods and continues teaching.

I look at the board like I'm paying attention, but all the numbers are jumbling around in my head and I can't focus. Before I know it, the bell has rung, and everyone's shoving tonight's homework into their binders.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Mr. Jason waves as everyone leaves, and I quickly move with them.

...

Next class is my favorite, Band.

Thats right, the underprivileged kid plays an instrument. I've played guitar for a few years now and I'm pretty good.

I went right to the back and got my rental guitar, I didn't have my own guitar for obvious reasons, and started to tune it.

The band teacher, the coolest guy ever named Mr. Fossa, clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"So guys, we're going to open up with Crazy Train, okay? One, two, three, four," he started and waved his hands as everyone started, playing together.

The cool thing about Mr. Fossa is he doesn't play classic band songs, he plays instrumental versions of songs.

We started with the guitar intro, by moi, and the saxophones and trumpets and the others started coming in with the tune.

As we continued, I got into the music, nothing mattered except for it. After a few minutes, it was time for my guitar solo and I played it super fast, adding my own twist to it, as Mr. Fossa smiled on, leading everyone again as I finished.

Then there were a few songs that were a little boring for guitar, that I didn't bother remembering.

Then somebody came in, another teacher to talk to Mr. Fossa, and they went to the side, so everybody started doing their own thing.

I began quietly playing "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides, one of my favorite bands. Everyone else was talking and not listening, but I found myself so deep in thought that I didn't notice that everyone had left and the next class was coming in. Shit.

I packed up the guitar quickly and walked quickly towards my locker, to go to the worse class ever. It was my least favorite subject, with my least favorite people. Yay.

...

I walked into History Class 2 minutes late, and was blown a kiss by Dylan.

"Why are you late, Mr. Griffiths? Do you have a pass?" Asked the teacher, a middle aged woman named Mrs. Janssen.

"No," I muttered and she scowled.

"Detention. After school today," she demanded and I internally sighed. Just great.

I walked to my seat, and found a surprising someone next to it.

She grinned at me. "Iggy! Hey!"

"Hey Snow," I actually smiled.

"Our teacher is... kinda scary, isn't she?" She asked under her breath.

I nodded. "Guess who just got detention?"

She stuck out her tongue at Mrs. Janssen, who was teaching and not paying attention. I snickered.

During History, I didn't pay attention at all, she never looked at the back of the class anyway, so Snow and I just talked the whole time.

"Oh! Let's do something to get to know each better! I'll write up two quizzes," Snow said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you in second grade?"

She flipped me off. "Shut up and fill out your quiz."

After a few minutes of scribbling, she handed me a paper covered in girly handwriting.

_Full name: James Igneous Griffiths_

_Age: 16_

_Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Favorite Color/s/: Dark Green_

_Favorite Meat: ummm... Bacon?_

_Favorite Band: Tie between Black Veil Brides and Linkin Park_

_Favorite Song: Don't have one_

_Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Cookie Dough, I guess_

_Favorite Popcorn Flavor: Popcorn has flavors?_

_If you were an animal for one day, what animal would you be?: Anything with wings_

_If you had to describe your life in one word, what would it be?: Meh_

_If you became a millionaire, what would you buy?: A giant house. Bacon. Maybe some clothes._

_If your first child was a girl, what would you name her?: Idk... I like the name Skye._

_If your first child was a boy, what would you name him?: Iggy Junior, why not?_

I handed it back to her and she handed hers to me.

_Full name: Katelyn Lucy Heartfilia (A/N: Still don't get the reference?)_

_Age: 16_

_Hair Color: Dark brown. With a red streak_

_Eye Color: Also dark brown_

_Favorite Color/s/: Black or very dark red_

_Favorite Meat: All of them. But especially bacon_

_Favorite Band: Evanescence! _

_Favorite Song: Too many songs to just pick one_

_Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Red Velvet. Or Cookie Dough_

_Favorite Popcorn Flavor: Just drench it in butter_

_If you an animal for one day, what animal would you be?: A hawk or some kind of bird_

_If you to describe your life in one word, what would it be?: Overrated_

_If you became a millionaire, what would you buy?: Been there, done that_

_If your first child was a girl, what would you name her?: Dawn is a pretty name_

_If your first child was a boy, what would you name him: Tate! It means 'windy' and sounds adorable_

As stupid as that was, it actually did sort of work.

She smiled at me. "So... Iggy Junior?"

I shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

She grinned. "Well when you put it that way..."

**_So there's the 3rd chapter! :D'_**

**_Okay so I don't own the questions, I randomly took them off other quizzes. Well some of them. _**

**_I hope you're liking the story, please review and like it and stuff and feel free to PM me with anything that you might suggest for the story!_**

**_I don't NEED any OC's, but if you have one and want to PM me about it, I guess thats okay. I'll consider it._**

**_So thanks for reading! I hope you like Snow and Iggy in all their nuttiness. :D_**

**_Fly on,_**

**_Kate_**


	4. New friends?

IGGY POV:

After a surprisingly fun Social Studies class, never thought I'd live the day to see that happen, Snow and I prepared to walk back to our lockers, and then to lunch.

"So where's your locker?" I asked conversationally, while we walked down the hall, kids staring at us and whispering.

I knew that she knew that they were all talking about us. But she ignored them. Like I did.

"I just got it today, first day after all, and I already forgot the combination on my lock..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. I laughed.

"Well what about the number?" I persisted and she shrugged.

"Number...600 something?" She guessed and my eyes widened.

"Mine's 648-A, and 647-C is open..." I said with a smile, and her eyes flashed in recognition.

"Oh yeah, its 647-C! You're next to me? Seems we are both very lucky indeed," she replied with a smile, and we headed to our lockers.

_We're... both very lucky? _

...

"STUPID FREAKING THING!" Snow screamed, pulling on her lock. After 5 minutes of trying, it still wouldn't open.

I sighed. "Snow, just let me help you."

"I got it!" She hissed back, and with some karate move I'd never seen before, kicked the locker door near the lock, and it opened.

"Nice strategy," I note and she beams.

"I'm well aware of the fact," she replied smugly and put away her stuff. "Now let's go. I don't want to be late to lunch."

"Too late for that," I retort and we speed-walk to lunch.

...

"Do we get in trouble for being late to lunch?" Snow asked, looking around the cafeteria as we walked in.

I shook my head. "No. They don't really care whether or not you show up to lunch. Why?"

She sighed. "At my last school, a stupid private boarding school for rich kids, you got in trouble for every little thing you did. Not wearing the stupid skirt in the uniform, being one second late to any class including lunch, or walking above the speed of 3.4 miles per hour in the hallways."

My eyes narrowed at the last one, especially. "3.4 miles per hour?"

"They actually freaking recorded our speed at all times," she confirmed. "It was hell; all those girls were prissy and rich and bitchy, so I broke every single rule in the book and the school kicked me out. This is my first time being at a public school, actually."

"Sounds bad," I reply as we walk over to the lunch line. "I wouldn't want to go, not that I could if I wanted to."

She nodded slightly before turning away. "So is the lunch here any good?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, and she sheepishly tried to cover it up.

...

SNOW POV:

"Iggy! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, oh shit!" I blubbered as Iggy quickly dismissed the comment.

"Its okay, not your fault," he answered but he sounded a little upset.

Crap_ what do I do? What do I do? Iggy's the first real friend I've ever had, and I've never been in this situation before... AGH THE AWKWARD!_

"Ummm... let's get in line," I said quickly and stepped into line, Iggy following me.

Once we got to the front, I took out a wallet, pretty badass by the way, its dark purple and black stripes, with a lot of pockets for storing lots of stuff. Let's just say there was a TON of candy in there.

I grabbed a tray with two slices of pepperoni pizza for me, and looked to Iggy for confirmation. He slowly nodded, maybe getting what I was hinting at, as I grabbed another tray for him.

"What snack do you want?" I asked him and he looked startled.

"Huh?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pick a snack, any snack," I said impatiently. But it was cute the way his eyebrows crinkled as he tried to make a quick decision...

_Snow! What are you saying? You just met him today for crying out loud, and you're just friends! Friends don't think that about each other!_

I grabbed a bag of popcorn, and Iggy chose a bag of potato chips.

"And... a drink," I said, walking over to the freezer and grabbing a peach Snapple.

He walked over, and after a moment's hesitation, grabbed a water. I shrugged and added it to his tray.

The I walked up to the cashier lady and handed her ten bucks, and was given back a few. Then I handed Iggy his tray, and grabbed mine, and we were off.

...

"Snow, you didn't need to buy this for me," Iggy said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Well I did. So build a bridge and get over it," I replied indifferently as I searched for a table that would be good to sit at.

Ah!

"Iggy, let's sit over there," I said, starting my way over to a table with 7 kids sitting there. They looked "goth", by modern standards, but I thought they looked cool, and one of them was wearing an Evanescence t-shirt, so they must be awesome.

"Why, Snow?" Iggy complained as I dragged him over and sat down at two of the three empty seats.

They all looked at me in surprise and I said nothing, just smiled as Iggy started down at his feet.

"Umm..." A girl with chestnut colored hair with dark pink highlights mumbled, scratching behind her ear.

"Well, um, I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge!" The girl next to her exclaimed. She had dark skin, with two piercings in each ear, a nose ring, and bushy black hair that she kept tamed in little braids all over her head, making her look pretty.

"Well if Nudge is going, I guess I'll go..." The first girl said nervously. "I'm Ella."

She nudged the girl next to her, who was taller and had dirty blonde hair tucked in a ponytail, with streaks of dark blue in it. She had a small ring in her left ear, but was pierce free besides that. She said nothing.

"C'mon, Max!" Nudge complained at her. "We introduced ourselves so you guys all have to! Even you, Fang!"

Max sighed, as did the boy to her right.

"I'm Max," she sighed. "Its no longer a boy's name."

"Fang," the boy next to her nodded. He had dark hair that was short in the back, and hung over his eyes in a mixture of colors; dark red, dark green, dark blue, dark gray, and black mixed together. He was muscular and had olive skin colored skin. He had no piercing that I could see.

"Ryuu," the boy next to him said very softly. His face was obscured by a black A&F sweatshirt, but I could see that his dark brown hair streaked with purple hung in his face. As he turned towards Ella, some of the hair fell away and I could see that he had purple eyes. He had black headphones around his neck, and an iPod sticking out of his blue jeans. He looked very pale, and I wanted to ask what was wrong, since I had always wanted to be a doctor... but the look in his eyes made me hesitate and say nothing.

"My name's Zephyr," the boy next to him spoke up. "My friends call me Gazzy. If you do end up hanging with us... you'll figure out why." With that said, a devilish smile came to his childish face, making a spark in his bright blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was set into spikes, with all the tips being dyed black. He also had a nose ring, just like Nudge.

The girl next to him smiled angelically. "My name is Angelica, but all my friends call me Angel." I could see why. She had short-ish blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and curled up naturally, making her look angelic. She had three piercings in her right ear, and none in her left, for some reason. Her eyes were blue like Gazzy's, and a similar smile made its way to her face.

I smiled. "I'm Kate, but my friends call me Snow."

They gave me a weird look.

"Kate... Heartfilia?" Ella finally squeaked out.

I sighed. "I don't use my last name."

They looked shocked, and sat there for a minute, absorbing this, until someone broke the silence.

"Neither do I. My parents suck," Fang, of all people, said simply. I nodded at him in understanding.

"What about you?" Ella asked Iggy, her eyes looking at him intently. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but did his best to hide it.

_Why can I read Iggy so well? Didn't we just meet? Were we... best friends in a past life or something?_

"My name's James, but I go by Iggy," he said firmly and turned away.

"Cool name," Gazzy noted.

He nodded in thanks.

"Like you're one to be complimenting people's name Gazzy," Angel shoved Gazzy, almost knocking him off of his chair. "You have the worse name ever."

"I didn't choose to be named Zephyr!" He protested, completely missing what Angel was actually saying. She sighed loudly.

"You see the stupidity that I have to live with?" She sighed loudly, making Gazzy punch her in the arm.

Yep, they were definitely siblings.

"Don't hit me, you freaking moron!" Angel hissed at him.

"Just try and stop me, you blonde girl!" Gazzy retorted.

"Even your comebacks are awful!" Angel complained.

"Not they're not!" Gazzy protested as they began to argue.

I turned to Nudge. "Does this happen all the time?"

She nodded. "Get used to it."

I smiled. "Nice."

...

IGGY'S POV:

"So Iggy, what bands do you like?" Ella, I think her name was, asked me.

Max looked up as Ella asked it and rolled her eyes before dropping her head onto Fang's shoulder.

"Linkin Park, Black Veil Brides. I don't know," I answered.

"Cool! Me too," She smiled at me as Nudge chatted with Snow.

_Snow Snow Snow Snow PLEASE save me from this I think she's flirting with me!_

"What's your favorite song by BVB?" Ella asked, leaning a little closer to me. I leaned away.

"Probably In The End," I answered honestly, trying to lean away and be discreet. Unfortunately, I had no experience in this type of thing, so I was probably failing.

"I like Rebel Love Song," she replied, leaning in again. She almost fell off her chair but I caught her, and she blushed as she got back in her seat.

"Sorry!" She peeped with a nervous giggle in her voice.

"It's fine," I said softly, and turned back to Snow, who was blushing as Nudge babbled on and on.

_I will never understand girls._

I noticed one of the other kids, Ryuu? Staring at me. I wondered if I had done something.

I hope I don't lose any friends before I get them...

...

A Special, One-Time Ryuu's POV:

I couldn't help it. As Ella began to smile and flirt with the new guy, my heart fell. My chest literally burned with the pain.

Guess thats a side effect of cancer. Another is losing your hair from chemotherapy, but I love my hair. So I wouldn't let them do anything. They say I'll only live for another two years now. Long enough to graduate, at least.

Thats me. Positive Ryuu.

Well I act positive. For my little sister, Kasai, for my mom and dad, for my friends and even for my cat Willow.

But especially for Ella Ride.

I've had a crush in the breathtaking girl since I met her, but I never told her. I always told myself that I was going to tell her, but then all the fears would start clotting my mind...

_She wouldn't feel the same way and our friendship would be ruined._

_She would feel the same way but be so depressed over my death she'd__ start hurting herself or something._

_She would get angry for me telling her when I only had two years to live._

There was always an excuse in my mind, to not tell Ella Ride how much I loved her. She'd come over and give me her signature smile, one that always made me feel better, and I'd crack a joke just to hear her laugh, and then we'd part ways.

But, one day, I'm going to do it. I have to. I owe it to myself, and Ella, to tell her my true feelings.

But its going to be harder than I thought...

**_THE FLOCK IS HERE, THEY'RE HERE AND IT'S AMAZING! :D_**

**_A long chapter for you guys, hope you enjoyed, leave a review and all that crap._**

**_So!_**

**_Ryuu is an OC, he does not belong to me but to a girl named Zaqhirix Cheshire (I hope I spelled it right, should have copy-pasted)._**

**_I do not own any of the flock but I do own their hairstyles... sort of. Someone else probably invented them but I gave it to them so there._**

**_And I don't own any Fairy Tail stuff that I may reference._**

**_Question/s/of the Chapter: (MaximumRider99 suggested I do these so you have something to leave a review about. I guess that makes sense) What do you think Nudge was talking to Snow about? Why was Snow blushing? And everyone knows it should eventually be an Sniggy story, but do you want to temporarily have Eggy or should we not torment Ryuu like that? :P_**

**_Fly on,_**

**_Kate_**


	5. Detention Buddies!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So I asked if you wanted Eggy or if you didn't want to torment Ryuu like that. Some people said "NO EGGY, I WANT SNIGGY" and some people were like "OMG TORMENT RYUU TORMENT RYUU". **_

_**I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. On one hand, it would be fun to torture Ryuu, even though this is going to be a Sniggy story. (SORRY EGGY SHIPPERS NOT THIS TIME!) On the other hand, he has cancer and two years to live. And Iggy's heart belongs to Snow (even if they don't know it yet). There are pros and cons and I'm still unsure.**_

_**So I'm holding another vote. And it will be decided by you guys.**_

_**Torment Ryuu or not? Just saying, either way it will become a Sniggy story.**_

_**Please leave a review! I need some advice!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!**_

SNOW POV:

"Nudge, god!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning red. For some reason, although I had just met the talkative girl, she seemed perfectly at ease with our conversation.

"I just want to know!" She retorted, looking determined to know.

Take a wild guess. What do you think Nudge wanted to know?

Well you're probably wrong. Just saying.

"Does it make a difference that you're rich?!" She persisted and I groaned.

"Why would it make a difference?!" I hissed at her.

She threw her hands up. "I don't know! Maybe its been... altered...?"

"No!" I practically screamed at her, I felt Iggy giving me a weird look but I ignored it.

"Just tell me!" Nudge moaned and I shook my head.

"I can't give you that kind of information, we just met!" I replied firmly, shaking my head 'no' over and over.

She pouted. "I'll tell you mine!"

"I don't want to know!" I yelled, attracting the attention of quite a few people.

"What's wrong with her?" I saw a boy at a nearby table whisper to his friend.

"Maybe she's on her period or something," the boy replied and I got pissed.

"God I hate public school," I sighed and let my head fall into my arms. Well that's what I wished had happened.

...

IGGY'S POV:

"Maybe she's on her period or something," Brandon replied to Michael.

"I'm not on my freaking period!" Snow screamed from behind me and tackled Brandon. I gaped, along with many other students including clingy Ella, as she continued to punch him in the nose, making a not very delightful 'CRACKING' sound.

Brandon screamed as Snow continued to punch him, making a few more 'CRACKING' sounds and a not so very pretty color residing on his nose.

Everyone had just froze, watching Snow, but after a few moments, people seemed to recover.

"Brandon, fight her back!"

"Don't lose to a girl!"

"You little weakling, losing to a girl?!"

"Get him Snow!" I cheered, enjoying it for some reason, while Ella shot me an incredulous glance.

"Don't encourage her, she'll get in trouble if this continues!" Ella hissed.

I shrugged as I saw a teacher starting to run up. "Too late."

...

SNOW'S POV:

"Stop! What on earth are you doing?!" A woman's voice exclaimed. I stopped punching the kid for a second to look up.

It was a teacher. And not just a teacher, it was a teacher I knew. Just my luck. _Ms. Janssen._

"Umm... nothing?" The answer came out as a question.

Her eyes narrowed. "That doesn't look like nothing. Come with me."

I sighed and reluctantly got off of the kid. As I walked toward the sound of The Devil Incarnate's high heels clacking on the floor, I glanced back to see Nudge, Ella, Ryuu, Gazzy, and Angel looking at me sympathetically, while Fang and Max were trying hard not to laugh, and Iggy shot me a thumbs up. I nodded in return with a smile before following the woman out of the cafeteria.

As the door shut behind us, leaving just the two of us and an empty hallway, she began to chew me out. Good thing I have a knack for completely ignoring people while they're speaking or I might have actually felt bad.

"Kate? Kate Heartfilia, are you even listening?!"

"Most definitely," I replied evenly and she rolled her eyes.

"Because you're new, I don't wish to punish you too severely. You'll have detention after school today, and I won't call your parents. But the next time you do something like this, you'll be punished accordingly. Understand?" Satan threatened and I nodded. She smirked and started to turn.

"I'll see you after school," And with that said, the Wicked Witch walked away.

With a sigh, I turned to walk back to the cafeteria, my pizza in mind.

...

IGGY POV:

"What if she got in trouble? What if Snow got suspended or something for punching Brandon, but it wasn't her fault, well it was her fault, but what Brandon said really pissed her off and I guess she might have anger issues or-" Nudge's rant was abruptly cut off by someone's hand.

"Nudge. Shut it," Fang spoke three words before shutting up again. Nudge looked annoyed but did shut up.

Just then, Snow walked back over, almost oblivious to the faces looking her way.

I nodded in greeting, and she beamed at me as she sat down to my right.

"Oh my god Snow, did you get in trouble its probably my fault for mentioning that and then he mentioned it, and... I'm sorry!" Nudge blubbered as Snow turned pink again.

"Its fine, Nudge, just drop it," Snow said quickly, turning away from Nudge to look down at her pizza.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked as Snow took a huge bite.

She shrugged and swallowed. "Well I have one day of detention, after school today with the Devil herself."

"Guess I'll have someone to share it with," I nodded and took a sip of my water.

Her eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Detention Buddies!"

"You really shouldn't be proud of that..." Ella sounded nervous.

Snow shrugged and took another giant bite of her pizza. I smirked.

"Can lunch be over already?" Max sighed.

"You haven't even said anything this entire time!" Ella argued.

She shrugged. "Well we have Nudge for a reason."

"Hey!" Nudge protested.

"Can you guys just shut up for once?" Angel asked, looking annoyed.

"Why don't _you_ shut upfor once?" Gazzy countered.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!" Angel yelled.

"Guys..." Fang started.

"Shut it Fang!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Nudge and Max were arguing as Ella tried to calm them, Angel and Gazzy were arguing as always, and Ryuu and Fang shared knowing looks.

"I like these guys," Snow smiled, taking a sip of her Snapple.

I nodded. "Same."

...

After the arguments had been going on for at least 5 minutes, the bell rang.

Everyone started at each other and shut up.

"Shit," Snow cursed and grabbed our empty trays and threw them out.

Everyone else jumped to their feet, looking panicked.

"Nice little group you got here," Snow notes, coming back from the trash can. "Your little group have a name?"

I'm sure she was just teasing them, but they look at each other seriously, and each lift up their left sleeves.

They all have a tattoo of a pair of wings, on the outside of their shoulders.

Nudge's were a tawny brown, almost cream colored.

Ella's were very dark brown, with a slight pink shimmer.

Max's were light brown, with white on the tips of the primary feathers.

Fang's were black, with a slight purple shimmer.

Ryuu's were dark gray, with black on the ends.

Gazzy's were brown, many different shades, lighter and darker.

Angel's were pure white, like an angel.

"Whoa," Snow breathed while I said, nothing, just stared. That... was...

"Awesome," Snow and I said at the same time. She winked at me.

"We call ourselves the Flock," Max said with a tiny smile. "Like the wings?"

"They're freaking awesome!" Snow exclaimed.

"Whose wings do you like best?" Nudge asked excitedly.

I shrugged. She looked disappointed with my answer.

"We're going to be late..." Angel muttered to Gazzy, and let her sleeve fall. Everyone else did the same.

"See you later!" Nudge exclaimed and ran out. Ella ran after her after waving at us.

Angel grabbed Gazzy and pulled his away, smiling at us as she left. Gazzy struggled to pull his arm out of her grip.

Max and Fang nodded at us before walking away together.

Ryuu glanced at us before glancing away, sticking his hands in his pockets and going after the two girls.

"Well we should hurry up before we're late," Snow commented, looking around the empty cafeteria.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

We looked at each other before running off to our lockers, hoping that we wouldn't be late.

**_So little bit of a shorter chapter than usual, sorry about that, but I feel like some stuff happened, right?_**

**_Anyone who didn't understand what Nudge was asking Snow about... it was a personal girl thing. That Brandon may or may not have mentioned. I'm not going to say it, but if you seriously don't know by NOW, that's kind of sad._**

**_So! Question of the Chapter: Like I said at the beginning, vote for torturing Ryuu with Eggy or not! And if I got any of the wing colors wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it! _**

**_Thanks for reading as always! I hope that you like the story!_**

**_Fly on,_**

**_Kate_**


	6. Detention!

After_ school..._

SNOW POV:

"So... detention buddies?" I suggested with a smile.

Iggy shot me a half smile, half smirk that he's actually pretty good at. "Sounds good."

"Away we go then!" I declared, and grabbed my stuff from my locker before slamming it shut.

Iggy nodded, and did the same before we headed to detention together.

...

"Eyes forward, no socializing, sit straight up. No eating or drinking. You may do homework, but that is it. When the bell rings in about an hour, you may leave," Ms. Janssen directed from the front of the classroom.

"Fun," Iggy muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Suddenly, a certain blonde kid burst into the classroom. He looked familiar.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Janssen, my locker's all the way-" He started to talk but she cut him off.

"Zephyr. There is no excuse. As a result of your late arrival to detention today, you will have detention again tomorrow," Ms. Janssen ordered.

Gazzy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sit down," she practically growled, and he sulked into the room. However, his face immediately brightened when he saw us.

"Iggy, Snow! Hey!" He waved, and sat down in the seat behind me.

"No talking!" Ms. Janssen directed before walking out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Did she just..." I started.

The two boys nodded. "Yeah."

"She locked us in and left?" I asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow as the people around me began talking.

Iggy sighed. "Apparently, watching us in detention isn't worth her pay check."

I frowned. "Bitch."

Gazzy whistled in appreciation. "Very nice. Curse out the teacher when she leaves."

Iggy sighed heavily. "Why do I hang out with you people...?"

"Because you have no other friends?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

Gazzy snickered. "I have other friends, but they never get detention. Their parents would KILL THEM if they did."

My eyes narrowed. "Kill them? For just one detention?"

Gazzy shuddered. "You do not want to even SEE their parents. Max and Ella's mom is single, and she can't take the stress half the time, Fang's parents physically abuse him, Nudge's parents verbally abuse her, they're so negative and that's why she's always so positive, Ryuu has cancer and his parents are stressed enough already... my parents are all right though. Normal."

Iggy's eyes widened, as do mine, in light of this new information.

"Fang's parents... hurt him?" Iggy asked in shock, and Gazzy looked even more surprised.

"Ryuu has cancer..." I mused unhappily. That's why he was so pale...

"Damn it! I think I should have let the flock tell you guys... on their own time," Gazzy said sort of sheepishly, and scratched awkwardly behind his ear.

"We won't mention it to them," I said firmly, and with a quick elbow into Iggy's side, he agreed.

Gazzy looked relieved. "Thanks. They would kill me if they knew I spilled their secrets without permission."

"So anything fun to do here?" I asked, with a wink at Gazzy.

He smiled easily. "I can do a mean impression of any teacher you want."

Iggy smirked. "Can you do Mr. ter-Borcht?"

Gazzy nodded, and then cleared his throat quickly. "I vill now eat nine Snickas bars...visout bahfing!"

Iggy and I cracked up. It was a perfect imitation.

"Oh my god, that was Spot. On!" I laughed and high-fived him. He grinned and high-fived me back.

"Do Ms. Janssen next!" I grinned eagerly. "Make her sound really bitchy! So just her normal voice."

Iggy laughed, and Gazzy smiled, before clearing his throat again. "Eyes forward, no socializing, I am the creepy-ass mother you never had, so listen to me!"

Iggy burst out laughing and I almost fell off my chair, I was shaking so hard!

"Gazzy... how do you do that?" Iggy asked in awe, and he shrugged, looking proud.

"Its a gift," he replied, a confident smile on his face.

"Well its awesome," I stated, suddenly noticing and staring across the room at a boy, who was in turn staring out the window. He had dark blonde hair and dark eyes. He was actually pretty cute...

_"Snap out of it Snow! What's your problem, lately you've been staring at guys all the time! They're nothing special, okay? Just... stop!" _I told myself, but I couldn't help staring...

Gazzy followed my line of sight and chuckled. "Thats Ari, Max and Ella's cousin. He's the one that did the wing tattoos for us, actually. He's a senior. Interested?"

At the last word, my cheeks blushed a fierce red. "No. Shut up, Gazzy!"

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

"UGH, you're so annoying! I just met you and I'm already tired of you!" I groaned.

...

IGGY POV:

"UGH, you're so annoying! I just met you and I'm already tired of you!" Snow was complaining at Gazzy as I followed her line of sight from before. The guy looked nice enough... I guess.

_"Iggy, since when do you care about other people's love lives?" _I asked myself.

_"Since I got some actual friends," _I replied firmly, and walked over to the guy.

"I'm Iggy. And you are?" I demanded with confidence, but as he slowly turned to me I felt it melting away...

"Ari Walker. Senior," He replied. "Why do you care?"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that, so I spoke the truth. "My friend, Snow... was looking at you. I wanted to know if we could be friends or something."

Ari looked back at Gazzy and Snow and whistled appreciatively under his breath. "Not bad. But I'll decline your offer of a friend. I know you Iggy Griffiths, and I don't wish to associate with you at school. I'm sure you can understand..." And then he was back to staring out the window.

I had no choice but to walk back over to my friends. But when I did, Snow looked panicked.

"Iggy! What did you say to him, did you ruin my chances oh my god Iggy!" Snow was exclaiming, and running around. I grabbed her arms and held her in place for a few moments. She nodded over and over.

"Okay so... I don't know. Is he nice? What did you say?!" Snow was practically begging to know.

"Just asked his name. That's all I did," I reply evenly, and flop back down into my seat.

Gazzy laughed. "Snow, don't be such a girl."

She glared at him. "I am a freaking girl, so I can be a freaking girl if I want to!"

I rolled my eyes as they began arguing over something pointless. Then a new voice approached me.

"Hey Iggy," Dylan smiled seductively and leaned over my desk. I got up and backed away towards Snow.

"Aw Iggy, come here. I don't bite. Well actually, maybe I will," Dylan smirked, grabbing my shirt.

Gazzy smacked his hand away and Snow pushed him back.

"Leave him the hell alone," Snow hissed, all playfulness gone from her voice.

Dylan glared at them. "This conversation isn't any of your business."

"But I happen to like protecting my friends from rape," Gazzy replied, looking cold and mean.

Dylan shrugged. "Its not rape if you like it."

Snow and Gazzy gaped, and I felt something inside me just... break.

I slapped him across the face and he recoiled in surprise.

"Listen to this," I hissed, taking a step forward as he took a step back. "I am not gay. I have nothing against gay people, but I have something against you, because you are an asshole, flirting with me and planning to rape me, when I'm not even into your gender! You disgust me."

Dylan looked taken back for a moment and I turned back to Snow, who nodded in appreciation and winked. Gazzy still looked shocked.

"Iggy... I thought you were into me," Dylan protested lamely, but I just shook my head and walked away. I didn't believe it for a second.

I sat back down next to Snow and Gazzy, and glanced back at Dylan, who looked lost.

"What else can we talk about?" I asked, and Snow smiled.

"Gazzy apparently has a crush on a special girl, but he won't tell me her name," Snow complained, shoving Gazzy.

He shoved her back. "Why would I tell you in the first place?"

Snow shrugged. "Because you can? Because I want to know?"

Gazzy sighed. "If you guess, I'll tell you if you're right."

Snow grinned. "Great! Is it... Jenna? Avery? Brigid? Lissa? JJ?"

Gazzy shook his head. "No."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Okay... Tessa? Star? Beth? Celeste?"

He shook his head. "One more try."

Snow sighed dramatically. "Come on, it could be anyone!"

_Today at lunch, every time Nudge would talk, or go on one of her rants... Gazzy was watching her. Watching her and smiling. Like every word she spoke was heaven to his ears. And she spoke a LOT of words..._

"Is it Nudge?" I guessed and they both looked taken back.

After a few moments of hesitation, he nodded.

"Oh my god, I'm telling Nudge!" Snow yelled with excitement.

Gazzy looked terrified. "Don't you freaking dare!"

Snow laughed. "Its great blackmail though, don't you think?"

Gazzy sighed, already having a good idea of what was to come. "What do you want?"

"Until you confess your feelings to Nudge..." Snow started, as Gazzy's face fell. "You have to wear these shoes." And she reached into her backpack and took out a giant pair of heels, that looked to be Gazzy's size, or maybe even a little bigger.

"Why do you keep a giant pair of high heels in your backpack?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think? My mom bought them for me, and I'm never going to wear them anyway, so I brought them as a weapon," she explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I can't wear heels!" Gazzy practically exploded.

"Yes, you will, or I'll tell beloved Nudgie that you love her, and I'll exaggerate it to the point where she won't even respect you anymore!" Snow threatened.

"Don't call her Nudgie! And... fine. Just... god," Gazzy sighed as he pictured the torture that was to come.

I patted him on the back. "I'd just tell her if I were you. I would NOT want to wear those shoes."

Gazzy looked conflicted. "But... what if I tell her and it ruins our friendship?"

I shrugged. "Better that you have time to fix it before college, right?"

Gazzy slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

Suddenly we heard the notice of a door unlocking, and Ms. Janssen stuck her head back in.

"Students, you may go home. Now go. Leave," She commanded and everyone got up and left.

...

SNOW POV:

"Bye Iggles, bye Gazzy!" I waved at my friends as they both walked away from me, to get on their bus and go home.

Iggy nodded, and Gazzy gave a short wave before they were out of view.

I jumped on my bike, and quickly rode home, a smile on my face as I pictured Gazzy wearing the high heels.

I opened the door and was greeted by an angry "KATE LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Well crap.

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, inspiration was going in one ear and out the other. Finally got it though._**

**_Since we have not approached Ella since last chapter, there obviously was no Eggy yet. Calm down, we'll torture Ryuu later._**

**_So! Liking the story? Leave a review! Hate the story? Leave a review! Have a plan to destroy humankind? LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

**_Questions of the Chapter: Should we have mild Sari (Snow x Ari) to build up the Sniggy at the end? Yes? No? And should Gazzy wear the heels and not say anything, or confess his love to Nudge? And if he does confess, should Nudge say yes? Or no? Too many couples? Tired of my questions? Probably. :P_**

**_Thanks for reading as always, and fly on!_**

**_Kate_**


	7. Home Life

SNOW POV:

"KATE LUCY HEARTFILIA!" My mother screamed, looking furious.

"Here it comes..." I moaned.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She screamed.

"Detention. I've answered. Now may I grace your presence by leaving?" I mockingly asked.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY?!" She yelled.

I put up my hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "Cut it out with the caps. And I punched a kid. No biggie."

"NO BIGGIE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO OUR REPUTATION, WHAT IF PEOPLE FIND OUT?!" She continued to scream at me.

"You would care, I couldn't care less, and then a unicorn that can poop rainbows would dunk a basketball over Kobe Bryant," I answered, coming up with it on the spot. Very random, I know.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled, but in a much softer tone.

I shrugged. "Who knows? But I got the genes from somewhere, didn't I?"

"You bitch! You don't deserve what we give you! You deserve to be poor and homeless! You deserve to be dead!" She yelled at me.

"Then hire someone to kill me, and see who gives a damn!" I retorted, and pushed past her, going up the three flights of stairs which leas to my giant room on the fourth floor, slamming the door behind me. I didn't bother locking in, my mom didn't care enough to come after me. I walked over to the intercom next to my bed, and sighed as I pressed the button.

"Steven?"

"Yes, Snow?"

"...Can you come in my room tonight? At 6? And help me cook dinner and talk?"

"Of course, Snow. Anytime."

"Thank you Steven."

"Your thanks are unnecessary."

Then we both hung up.

I sighed deeply, trying not to cry. I know that other people are worse off then me... but still. That doesn't mean that I can't feel bad about my life, too. I have all this money, but... I can't be happy in this place. Steven's been my only friend for all my life until today.

I made friends because... I wanted Iggy to be happy today. I wanted Iggy to have friends. I never had friends...

At the other private schools I went to, everyone treated me like shit.

_"You think you're so great just because you're rich!"_

_"Have many guys have you paid to sleep with you, huh?"_

_"What a bitch. If I had money like that, I wouldn't flaunt it around."_

When did I flaunt it around? When did I sleep with someone?! When did I say I was great?!

People never think before they speak. That's the flaw with the human race.

I walked over to my desk and looked at the digital clock. _4:47._ School ended at 3:00, detention ended at 4:20.

And now I have an hour to kill before Steven gets here.

I opened my music journal and started to write.

_"Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?"_

_"Cause there's a hole where your soul should be. You're losing control and it's really distasteful."_

"Very depressing..." I muttered and absentmindedly reached for my i-pod, putting on one of my favorite songs.

The familiar beginning started, relaxing me as I sang along.

_"In the end... as we fade into the night. (Oh whoa oh ohh)_

_Who will tell... the story of your life?_

_"In the end, as my soul's laid to rest, what is left of my body?_

_Or am I just, a shell?_

_I have fought, and with flesh and blood, I commanded an army._

_Through it all, I have given my heart for a moment of glory!"_

When it finished, I switched it to a less depressing song.

_"You say, that I'm messing with your head! (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_All, 'cause, I was making out with your friends! (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Love hurts, whether it is right or wrong! (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun! (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me! _

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!_

_All my life I've been good, but now,_

_Whoaaa __I'm thinking What The Hell._

_All I want is to mess around._

_And I don't really care about._

_If you love me! If you hate me!_

_You can't save me, baby, baby._

_All my life I've been good, but now,_

_Whoaaa What The Hell."_

I fell back on my bed, holding my i-pod with my earplugs in, and pressed "Random Playlist."

_"We live like rockstars, dance on every bar._

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change!"_

_"Oh, oh, we are all misfits living in a world on fire!_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us, the people like us!"_

_"Wash the sorrow from off my skin,_

_And show me how to be whole again!"_

_"Don't try to fix me! I'm not broken..._

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..."_

_"In my field of paper flowers, and candy cloud of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me..."_

"Snow? It's me," I heard a voice call from outside my door. I paused the song.

"It's unlocked, Steven."

He opened the door. "You have any bacon in your fridge?"

I smiled at him. "You know it."

"Then we can make a variety of dishes, based on your preference of meat over everything else," He smiled at me, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Meat wrapped meat?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"If you have the ingredients-"

"Of course I do," I interrupted and walked over to my fridge, opening it and taking out 2 packs, or 24 pieces of bacon, and 2 pieces of skirt steak, along with some onions, green peppers, and butter.

He smiled. "The let's begin."

Probably a good time to tell you what my room looks like. I mean, there's a whole little kitchen in a corner, you're probably curious. So here goes:

So my bed's against the middle of one wall, with a few giant dressers next to it of clothes that I would actually wear, not the crap my mom buys me. On the

other side of that wall is an automatic closet with a touch pad so that you can select clothes and they'll automatically come to you. I put all the clothes that

I don't wear in there, like the dresses and skirts my mom buys me. Next to the closet is a door that leads to a full bathroom, with two sinks, a full size shower

and bath, and obviously toilet.

On the other side of the room is a mini kitchen that we will cook our lovely meat wrapped meat in, complete with a stove with four burners, a microwave, a

stocked full size fridge, an oven, and all other necessary kitchen tools like knives, pots, and pans. Thanks to the bathroom and lichen being right in my room, I

can basically live in my room, like when people, Mom, are pissing me off, I can just stay in here. And in the last corner is basically a huge game center, with a

72 inch flat screen TV, attached is a WiiU, X-Box, and PlayStation. All the latest games and stuff are stored in drawers under the TV. And around the TV, a few

yards away, are two couches, big enough to fit at least 3 people on it, and three fluffy giant chairs.

The walls are dark blue with purple chains spray painted on by a professional person, I have absolutely ZERO artistic talent, and the rug is dark green, dark red,

dark blue, and black dots, stretching across the entire floor. And it's very fluffy, thank you very much.

"Hey Steven, do you like listening to music while you cook?" I asked him suddenly, as we chopped up the onions and peppers.

"Not really, I find it distracting," he answered.

I shook my head. "Bullshit. I'm putting on a song."

He laughed as I went over to my i-pod and pressed play before walking back over and starting to sing along.

_"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited 8 long months, she finally set him free._

_I told I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me!_

_2 weeks we caught on fire, she's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile!"_

"Take it away, Steven!" I yelled and he smiled but said nothing as I grabbed a stick of, still packaged somewhat melted, butter and used it as a mic.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag!_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_"Whoa, it was never my intention to brag!_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But God, does it feel so good!_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now!_

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_'Cause God, it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good..._

_Second chances they ever don't matter, people never change._

_Once you're a whore you're __nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who._

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"_

"Snow, the butter in your hands in melting," Steven pointed out.

"Well, I'm singing and I don't care," I retorted before continuing.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag!_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag!_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But God, does it feel so good!_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now!_

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_'Cause it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you,_

_Just watch his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving..._

I then proceeded to (NOT) make a fool of myself by air strumming the epic guitar part.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag!_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag!_

_But I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag!_

_To steal it all away from you now!_

_But God, does it feel so good!_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now!_

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_'Cause it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good..."_

"Snow, that butter has almost completely melted," Steven said with a smile.

"Well now I'm done singing..." I muttered, as "My Happy Ending" started playing. "So now I can care." I ran to the garbage and quickly threw the wrapper out, and washed my hands before butter got on the floor.

"Is the meat wrapped meat done?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Almost. We just need to put it in the oven and let it cook for 35 minutes," he smirked.

I sighed. "Steven, toss me a peach Chobani yogurt and a spoon. We're going to be here awhile."

...

IGGY POV:

"Iggy! Where have you been, I was worried!" Mom exclaimed, running as she heard the door creak open.

"I was fine. I had detention," I said tightly, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

She frowned. "Why'd you get detention?"

"I was late to a class with a mean teacher," I sighed.

"Well then I don't really care, and you shouldn't either. Unless it was something legitimately bad, like getting in a fight, I don't get why people have to give out detention," Mom said disapprovingly.

I smiled. "Well thanks Mom."

She smiled back. "Of course."

Then something hit me. "Wait, why are you back so early?"

"I took a half day today, got home an hour ago to spend time with my beautiful son," she smiled. "But my beautiful son was nowhere to be found."

I felt bad. "Sorry for not being here."

"It wasn't your fault," she patted my shoulder. "Now put down your bag, and sit with your old mother on the couch. And tell her about your day."

I put my backpack on the floor next to the door. "You're not old, Mom, you're only 37."

"Well sometimes I forget," she sighed, sitting down on the couch. "By working all the time, I feel 20 years older. But it's worth it."

I smiled slightly and sat down next to her. "I guess."

"So how was your day? Anything interesting happen?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I made some friends," I said with a smile, and her face lit up. She knew I had no friends.

"That's great! So what are their names?" She asked.

"Well my new best friend, her name is Snow, de- desk, was put at the desk next to me in history, so we talked," I quickly fixed myself from saying that she defended me from bullies. Mom knew I had no friends, but she didn't know I was bullied and I wanted to keep it that way.

"That's a weird name, Snow..." Mom mused.

"Well that's not her real name, her real name is Kate Heartfilia, Snow's her nickname," I explained.

"Heartfilia? The richest people in the country? Isn't she a little... stuck-up?" Mom asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "She actually hates being address by her last name, and doesn't like when people only think of her as a rich girl who has everything. She's actually really nice and an awesome person."

Mom smiled. "Well if you say so, I believe you. I can't wait to meet her."

"Meet her?" I asked in surprise.

Mom frowned. "I know our place isn't that great or anything but that's a little offensive..."

"No, it's not that! It's just, I just met her today..." I mumbled but it sounds like a lie even though it's true. Had I just met her today? It feels like I had known her forever.

"And yet you called her your best friend," Mom pointed out.

I blushed. "Well, yeah..."

"Who else then? Any males or are you a ladies man?" Mom asked teasingly, changing the subject.

"Well at lunch, we sat with a group of boys and girls, Max, she's a girl, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Ryuu, Gazzy, and Angel were their names," I recalled, thinking of them.

"Did you get closer to anyone?" Mom asked.

"Gazzy and I were in detention together. I don't know why... Snow was there too," I smiled at the thought of the detention. It was the funnest detention I had ever gone to. Probably because I had friends to talk to this time.

"Why did they get detention?" Mom asked in surprise.

"I don't know," I lied. I didn't know why Gazzy got detention but I knew why Snow did.

"So best day ever? Good thing I came home today and got to hear all about it," Mom smiled and kissed the top of my head. "So how about you start your homework and I'll start dinner?"

"Sure," I agreed and she walked off to our small kitchen, as I stood and grabbed my backpack before walking off to my small room.

Once I got there, I threw my backpack on the bed and took my i-pod out of it, and turned on the album "Minutes to Midnight" by Linkin Park, letting it play through at a soft volume as I started my homework.

**_Hey guys!_**

**_First of all:_**

**_All the song credits go to these people in the following order:_**

**_Fuck you (I know, great title) by Lily Allen._**

**_In The End by Black Veil Brides._**

**_What the Hell by Avril Lavigne._**

**_Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne._**

**_People like Us by Kelly Clarkson._**

**_Castle of Glass by Linkin Park._**

**_Hello by Evanescence._**

**_Imaginary by Evanescence._**

**_Misery Business by Paramore._**

**_Now then!_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and it kind of depressed me. :( What happened, guys?_**

**_Hopefully we'll get more reviews this time so I don't go hide in a tiny hole and cry(not that I did that...)_**

**_Fortunately, I made an extra long chapter for you guys! Unfortunately, I did not edit it to my severe case of laziness. :P It's pretty bad._**

**_Anyway, enjoy the chapter, review and all that good stuff!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: How long should Gazzy wear the heels? When should he confess his crush to Nudge? IF he does confess his love to Nudge?(same Q as last chapter) FYI, something we find out next chapter will somewhat complicate this situation..._**

**_Other question: How much should Iggy and Snow's dads be mentioned? Snow's dad is never around, and Iggy's dad abandoned him, so should they really be important parts of the story? I don't really think so, but tell me what you think, especially if you think otherwise._**

**_So that's it, enjoy the story and fly on!_**

**_Kate_**


	8. To Gudge or Not to Gudge?

IGGY POV:

"Morning sweetie!" My mom beamed at me, setting down an usually large plate of scrambled eggs, and sausage at my spot on the table. I raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, Mom... what's all the food for?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"You made some friends! It's a celebration," she smiled, handing me a 5 dollar bill. For lunch, probably.

"Okay... can you afford to do this?" I asked tentatively and she frowned.

"Iggy, that's my business to worry about those kinds of things. Not yours," she replied firmly.

"But I want to! And it's not like it doesn't concern me!" I argued.

She sighed. "Iggy, I want... I want you to be happy. And not worry yourself with that kind of thing, when you're only in high school."

"Mom..." I sighed. I loved her, but... she treated me like I couldn't understand what happened. What the world was really like. When I knew it all too well.

"Just go to school. And tell me all about it tonight," she quickly changed the subject and practically shoved me out of the door, my empty plate still on the kitchen counter.

"Bye sweetie!" She smiled before I could get anything out, and closed the door on me.

I sighed and headed to the bus stop, already pulling out my earphones and hoping nobody bothered me. And for some reason, who knows why, the person who controls our world, God or whoever it is, decided to fuck with me.

"Iggy! How's your girlfriend? You know, I bet she's going to be real hurt when she finds out that you're gay!" Someone snickered, and I sighed. I always ignored it, but after meeting Snow...

"Actually, I'm not gay. And Snow and I are very happy together," I retorted and the guy's mouth dropped open.

_"That felt awesome!" I laughed in my head. No wonder Snow liked to argue all the time._

"How much are you paying her to be your girlfriend, Griffiths?" Some girl asked, chewing lazily on her gum.

"Don't have any money. And if I did, I wouldn't waste it on getting a girlfriend," I replied impassively, and continued on my way. Unfortunately, girls were a lot more persistent than boys.

"I was being serious. I'd like to know," she glared at me, grabbing me by my left shirt sleeve and practically ripping it. It was worn, after all...

"I'm not for sale," I shot at her, and shook myself free.

"EWW! I don't want you, Iggy Griffiths!" She exclaimed in disgust.

"If you want Snow, I'm just going to walk away now..." I said softly before turning and getting on the bus, that had just arrived.

"UGH!" She complained again and I laughed. Screwing with people was super fun... I should do it more often!

...

SNOW POV:

"Morning, Kate," I heard a steely voice above me.

I yawned, right in her face. "Ohioh!"

As I opened my tired eyes, I saw her ugly sneer. "What does 'Ohio' have to do with anything?"

"It means "Good morning" in Japanese," I explained, and she rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about Japanese? They're all short little douches obsessed with sushi and video games," My mother shook her head, and I wanted to slap her.

"Offensive stereotype," I stretched, "accidently" hitting her in the face.

"My bad," I said innocently as she glared at me.

"The reason I came into your room this morning, Kate..." My mother started, so of course, I had to interrupt.

"Is because Steven forgot to lock it?" I suggested.

"My apologies," Steven's voice came over the intercom. I held down the button to reply.

"It's okay, Steven," I smiled.

"Do your job!" My mother shrieked at him and he hung up.

"Anyway," she smoothed out her voice. "I'm picking your clothes today."

"Not a chance," I hissed. She would try and make me wear something... awful...

"You will or I'll send you to foster care!" She hissed.

"Bad for your reputation," I yawned, cleaning a fingernail. She sighed.

"Fine. Then I'll fire Steven," she threatened and I froze.

"That's hardly fair, miss-" Steven's voice started to come out again.

"I told you to do your job, you lazy asshole!" She yelled at him.

"Snow, be who you want to me, not what she wants you to be," Steven said quickly before hanging up again.

"So what'll it be, **Snow**?" My mother sneered as I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Fine. But fire Steven and I'll make your life as close to hell as I can," I threatened softly.

"Sweetie, just you in my life is hell. You were a mistake, I wanted an abortion but it wasn't good for the press... to know that. So you were born, and I thought maybe you could be my little princess, in dresses and such. But then you were... you," she said with distaste.

"Thanks for the speech, get on with the torture," I sighed, expecting her to pick out a dress, or a short skirt to torment me. Instead, she picked out something even worse.

"Put it on," she commanded and I grudgingly took the clothing. If you could call it that.

"Welcome to hell, just a few steps into this house will ruin you..." I began muttering a commercial I had made up when I was 8 as I went to my bathroom to change. That commercial... I called it, "Terrible but True. Welcome to Hell."

...

IGGY POV:

I distinctly heard the sound of clacking as I walked into the building and turned to see... your funniest/scariest nightmare come to life.

It was just Gazzy. In a t-shirt, shorts, and high heels. And damn, those heels were tall.

"This sucks!" He moaned, clacking over to me. "This shoes are uncomfortable as hell!"

"I guess girls would do anything for fashion," I replied, trying really hard not to laugh. I'm not going to laugh, it was hard. Everyone was shooting him weird looks as they walked by, and Gazzy sighed heavily.

"I know you want to laugh, and it's embarrassing, but... I can't admit my feelings to Nudge!" Gazzy sighed, leaning against a locker, looking like he wanted to punch it.

"I know it's hard to tell your crush you like them, but... at least the high heels will be off, right?" I suggested and he shook his head.

"Nudge has a boyfriend already!" He blurted out and I gaped.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" I practically screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT SNOW WILL SAY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!?"

"My life is hell..." A familiar voice groaned and we turned to see... Snow?

She was wearing a tube top, a red one that came down to the middle of her stomach, and a black mini skirt that looked like it would flash someone every time she jumped.

"Snow?!" Gazzy and I exclaimed in confusion at the same time. There was also a little disgust in there.

"My mom forced me to wear it! If I didn't she would have fired our cook and general helper, Steven, and I really like him!" Snow explained herself.

"That's... terrible," I said, making fists. I really believed that her mom could use a nice punch.

"She forced you?!" Gazzy exclaimed in disbelief, getting angry.

"Relax your fists, and calm down, guys. It's fine... it's always been fine," Snow took in a shuddering breath and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

Hugging people is fine, it's nice. But when said friend is wearing nothing but a mini skirt and tube top...

For a few moments, we hugged, and then we both realized... I jumped away and she turned as red as her top. Gazzy watched with wide eyes.

"Umm... Nudge has a boyfriend. And it's not me," He changed the subject quickly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

...

"Nope," I popped the 'p' as Snow looked as Gazzy incredulously.

"Well..." he muttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"And you wore the damn heels too..." Snow sighed. "Gazzy... how come Nudge never mentioned her boyfriend to me? She went on and on about everything else and we talked for like 15 minutes."

Gazzy shrugged. "I think... she's being forced to go out with him."

"By who?" I asked, my eyes widening as Snow's eyes narrowed.

"By him," Gazzy replied with a sigh. "Every time she thinks about breaking up with him, he goes on and on about how bad it would be for her, and him. How she's making the wrong decision. But he brings out the worse in her. I've never seen her truly happy with him, and she's always so happy and talkative with the Flock... she never talks when she's with Sloan."

"Sloan? That guy needs a good punch in the gut," Snow declared, cracking a knuckle.

"I don't know how things work where you're from Snow, but you can and will get in trouble if you beat up people," I reminded her and her face fell. It wasn't just disappointment, I saw... almost fear.

She frowned. "Well... fine. But we need to do something and make Gudge a thing!"

"Gudge?" Gazzy and I questioned at the same time.

She sighed heavily. "It's Nudge and Gazzy's ship name. Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"It's an amazing ship name and you know it!" She hissed at me, smacking me in the arm. Gazzy laughed.

"Thanks, but-" He was cut off by a deep voice.

"Zephyr," The voice intoned and we all turned to see a tall African guy with dreadlocks walking over. _Sloan._

"Who's this guy?" Snow asked in annoyance and he focused his eyes on her. More specifically, her showy outfit.

"Sloan," Gazzy answered before anyone else could open their mouth. Sloan turned back to Gazzy when he spoke.

"I just want to say, nice heels," Sloan cackled before walking away, after winking at Snow. She shuddered.

When he had disappeared from sight completely, Gazzy looked down at his feet.

"Snow, can I take them off?" He asked softly, sounding genuinely upset.

"I keep my promises. And I thought you'd want to tell Nudge yourself," she replied absentmindedly.

"That asshole," I swore, glaring at where he had left. He had a reputation for being a "player", flirting with every girl he met. I had no idea he was dating Nudge, or that he was even possible of having a true relationship. Nudge, even though I didn't know her that well, was a sweet girl who deserved a lot better.

"Calm yourself, Iggles," Snow smiled a little at me.

"Don't call me Iggles," I reprimanded her and she laughed.

"Gazzy, Iggy and I are heading to homeroom, you should too, don't want to be late, okay?" Snow directed and Gazzy sighed.

"But Sloan's in my homeroom... and so is Nudge," Gazzy sighed.

I patted his shoulder, like a girl. "You'll get through it. Nudge is your best friend right, she'll probably want to wear those heels more than make fun of you for wearing them."

Gazzy laughed a little at that. "Guess you're right. See you guys later."

"Bye," Snow and I chorused.

...

SNOW POV:

I may have seemed nice and calm on the outside, trying to laugh, calming my amazing cursing friend.

But on the inside?

I was screaming my head off, cursing everyone in sight, and mentally imagining myself killing Sloan.

But why should I tell anybody that?

As I dragged Iggy to where our lockers were, I was fuming, but replaced my expression with a small smile. For a moment, I dragged him in silence. But then...

"Snow, I know you're just as pissed as I am, maybe more. Don't bother hiding it."

"Damn you, reading my mind," I groaned at him and he laughed.

"Well, am I supposed to smile while Nudge's "boyfriend" is a total asshole who winks at other girls?! Winking at me?! No bitch, no," I shook my head in annoyance. Iggy cracked another smile.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked suddenly.

"Why shouldn't I care? Nudge is my friend," I retorted.

"But you just met her yesterday," Iggy pointed out.

"But... I feel a special connection to her. The rest of the Flock, and you, too. I don't know why... but it feels like I've known her for years. And I'm not about to let anyone I know and like have a shitty boyfriend like him," I declared.

Iggy nodded in understanding. "Is it weird that I feel the same way?"

"Incredibly," I retorted smoothly. "It sounds like you're saying that we're dating or something." I noticed that we had gotten to our lockers. I turned to it, and began putting in my combo, that for some reason I hadn't forgotten. (I have a really bad memory).

"I'm single," he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm gonna slap you," I said in the same cheery voice.

"Fair enough," he replied in his normal voice as I laughed.

And that helped take my mind off Sludge, as I called it, for about 5 seconds.

...

3rd Person POV:

Nudge was just sitting at her desk, when a familiar boy came up to her.

"Hey babe," the guy said in a failed sexy voice, and Nudge sighed.

"Sloan, I-"

"Stop talking, it's unattractive," he interrupted as Nudge sighed again.

"And don't sigh like you're upset. Because I'm here, and you can't be upset if I'm here," he smirked.

"Sloan, can we break up?" Nudge asked for the billionth time, talking fast so he couldn't interrupt her.

He looked surprised. Yeah right. "Hey babe, you can't break up with me. You're just making a rash decision, really think about it."

Nudge wasn't about to be fooled again. "I have thought about it, and-"

"Less talk," he reprimanded.

"Sloan, just leave me alone!" She yelled as Sloan leaned over the desk and grabbed her roughly, kissing her. Nudge was taken back and did nothing as he did so.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, because you're my girl, and you're always going to be that. That's all you are, got it?" He whispered roughly and Nudge nodded, a little scared.

"Good," he retorted and sat up straight. "See you after school." And he walked away to his seat on the other side of the room, already undressing another girl, her name was JJ, with his eyes as she looked over her homework from the previous day.

Just then, Gazzy walked in. Nudge's eyes immediately brightened a little as he walked over, but after noticing his shoe choice, well...

"Gazzy, what are you wearing?!" She whisper yelled. He turned red.

"It was a bet... with Snow. And I lost," he replied simply, sitting down at the desk next to hers. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful today; she had topaz earrings in all four piercings, and had straightened her hair and brushed it out.

"Well... okay," Nudge quickly accepted it, just glad that he was here. "I actually like your heels, by the way. Mind if I borrow them sometime?"

He winked at her, making her laugh. "No problem."

And just like that, those few minutes of homeroom made Nudge forget everything else; dumbass Sloan, her awful parents, the fact that she had that one freaking pimple that just wouldn't leave!

At times like this, Nudge would wonder if Gazzy was just her best friend... or was he really her lifesaver?

**_Guys!_**

**_It's been too long! Like... 15 days?!_**

**_The thing is, I've been busy and haven't had a chance to write the story, but I assure you I will stick with it as much as possible. Also, the small amount of only two reviews kind of disappointed me as well... _**

**_Thanks Cheshire and MR99 for reviewing, like you always do. Love you guys! :D_**

**_So in the future, I'll update maybe once a week? Once per two weeks at the latest. _**

**_And cursing wise... sorry for cursing so much but that's Snow. And they're high schoolers so they're going to curse. Just saying._**

**_Anyway, Question of the Chapter: Would you like more Sniggy moments? Like I said, there will be Eggy first so should I not have them as much? _**

**_Just so you know, even though my story has the whole flock, it will mainly focus on:_**

**_Snow, Iggy, (duh!), Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, and Ryuu. Every Maximum Ride story is about Max and Fang but not mine. And Angel, although she is Gazzy's sister and Gazzy is one of my main characters, won't be as prominent. FYI._**

**_Fly on,_**

**_Kate_**


	9. Hanging out with the Flock

_**SOMETHING IMPORTANT:**_

_**So I'm going to talk about the anime Attack on Titan, don't own it and whatever, anyway so if you haven't watched it and you don't want spoilers, then read at your own risk. Or skip the part where they're watching AoT. :P**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY:**_

SNOW POV: (time skip to the passing time before lunchtime)

"Iggles!" I yelled loudly, alerting the attention of my best friend. And quite a few other people.

"Do you have to be so loud?" He sighed as I walked up next to him, and proceeded to open my locker.

"The voice comes with the girl," I replied, putting away my books and grabbing ten dollars, as well as a sweatshirt that read _'I meant to behave but there were too many other options.'_Iggy noticed me grabbing the money, and shook his head.

"I have money today, so..." he began awkwardly, taking out a five dollar bill.

"You look so impressive. Put it back," I replied and he sighed.

"Snow, I'm not your princess in distress, okay? I can pay for my own food," he tried to argue, but I ignored him.

"Iggles, nobody tells me what to do. So... I'm paying for your lunch. End of story," I replied and slammed my locker shut.

He sighed, but he knew how stubborn I was.

"Damn you Snow," he grumbled and I laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"You know you love me," I teased and he sighed, but allowed a tiny smile to make it's way to his face.

"Let's just go to lunch," he answered, and guided me to the cafeteria. (It's my second day, you really think I know where stuff is?)

...

IGGY POV:

After we had gotten our lunch, the "usual" as Snow called it, even though we had only bought lunch twice, we were waved over by a few familiar hands.

"Hey! Snow! Iggy!" Nudge yelled, gesturing at their table. Snow smirked and I laughed as we headed over.

"How much did you miss me? Scale from 1 to 10?" Snow questioned the whole table.

"Ten!" Nudge sang.

"Zero," Gazzy replied and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know..." Ella muttered awkwardly.

"Numbers can't express feelings," Ryuu said softly. It felt like he was implying something else...

"Whatever," Max sighed.

"That's not a number," Snow huffed. "How about you, Fang?"

"I'm with Max," Fang sided with Max, and Snow glared at them.

"You forgot about me?!" Angel mock gasped, and Gazzy sighed.

"I'm obviously the superior sibling, so she would remember me over you," Gazzy said matter-of-factly, and Angel smacked him in the arm.

"Dumbass!" She screeched at him.

"Guys, keep fighting and I will tear you apart, limb by limb, feather by feather," Snow threatened and they looked at her in surprise, stunned into silence.

"A way to shut up Gazzy and Angel..." Max mused. "I didn't know it was possible..."

"Shut up, Max!" Gazzy and Angel yelled at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"Iggy..." Ella suddenly muttered, turning as pink as her hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to her.

"Do you wanna...hang out at my place sometime? Max will be there, but... it'll be alright. Fang will probably be there, too," she added quickly.

"Sure, I'll bring Snow," I answered quickly, and her face noticeably fell.

"Oh, okay..." She muttered.

"You... wanna invite the whole Flock?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.

"Sure... sounds good to me," she sighed.

"So... give me your number, I'll text you," I directed and her face brightened.

"Oh, okay!" She beamed at me, and wrote her number on my palm in pen, how cliché.

"Iggy... can I talk to you?" Max suddenly spoke up, giving me the evil eye. _Umm...shit?_

"Okay..." I muttered hesitantly.

"Oohhhh!" Snow called out excitedly like we were five or something. I stuck my tongue out and her and she flipped me off.

Max led me away from the table, outside of the cafeteria. When we were out of earshot, she began talking.

"Iggy... obviously Ella's into you. She's making it way too obvious," Max came right out with it and I nodded in agreement. It was kind of obvious.

"So...?" I asked, kind of wondering where she was going with this.

"If you asks you out, you say "yes", because I'm not about to let your break my little sister's heart, but you better not make a move until _I _get to know you. Got it?" Max sounded pretty scary. Wonder where she learned it from.

"Little sister?" Was my only question.

"My motto is ten minutes older, ten years wiser," Max replied, with a small smirk.

I smiled in reply. "Clever."

"Better not be flirting with me, Iggy Griffiths," she smirked. "Fang would pound you."

"I'm not flirting!" I protested. "How is talking "flirting?"

"Just watch your back," she replied, and walked back without another word.

Well. Great conversation.

...

SNOW POV:

Once Iggy had disappeared with Max, Nudge and I burst into laughter.

"I feel bad for Iggy!" I burst out in-between laughs.

"Max can be really mean when she wants to be," Nudge agreed.

"Max is so overprotective..." Ella groaned nearby, as Ryuu winced. Hmm...

"Hey Ryuu, my best buddy Ryuu, talk to me dude," I got up and sat down next to him, leaving Nudge to talk with Ella.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"I know you have cancer," I replied softly. "But I don't plan on treating you like an invalid because of it. So... why do you wince whenever Ella talks?"

"I... I don't wince whenever she talks," Ryuu argued, but he was still talking... painfully softly...

"I just saw you," I countered.

"Can you... keep a secret?" He asked suddenly and I sighed.

"Ryuu... I kinda just met you... you don't have to tell me anything," I replied with a sigh.

"You're just... easy to talk to. You make me want to pour out all my inner thoughts or something," he laughed softly, the first time I had ever heard him laugh.

"I have that effect on people," I smirked and he laughed a little harder.

"Well... Ella... she gets a crush on basically every guy she meets. She had one on Gazzy, and even Fang at one point before he and Max got together. She liked Sam, and Dylan, and John, but not Jeb, at least. And now it's Iggy... she's just going to get her heart broken because some of those guys don't even know she exists. And for what?" He asked bitterly.

"Is that why Max is stepping up on Iggy, to make sure he doesn't make that mistake?" I asked, and Ryuu nodded.

"Most likely. I just..." Ryuu's voice trailed off and he turned a little pink.

"Iggy's a good guy. Even if they do date, he's not the kind of guy who would hurt her," I interject, and Ryuu raises an eyebrow slightly.

"You've known him two days, not even," Ryuu pointed out.

"But... I feel such a special connection to him... we can read each other's minds, basically. And I have complete trust in him," I replied, realizing that it was true.

He looked at me carefully, turning his head to the side. "That's how I felt about Ella when I first met her."

I smiled. "Ella's a lucky girl."

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

The bell rang as I smirked.

"I totally ship Ruella by the way," I clarified and walked away.

...

"Steven, I'm going to a friend's house. So I think I'll be out till like 8?" I called out, as Steven tossed me my favorite sweatshirt.

"It's chilly outside," he said simply, with a smile.

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him, putting on the sweatshirt. "See you later!" I ran out the door, taking my iPhone out of my pocket, and quickly texting the number Iggy had given me.

_Hey Ella, its Snow, can I have your address real quick?_

She replied within a few seconds.

_Yeah its 104 Dwyer Lane._

_Mmkay thanks, be right over._

I turned on my GPS app and biked over quickly, leaving my bike leaning against the garage when I had arrived.

I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I GOT IT!" Someone yelled, and the door was opened.

"Hey Snow," Max greeted me.

"Hey Max!" I replied with a smile, coming inside.

"You're the third person here, after Ryuu and Fang," she informed me, closing the door behind us and walking down the hall. We took a left, and ended up in the living room, about half the size of my bedroom. It had three large couches, and a decent sized TV. Ella and Ryuu occupied one couch, while Fang occurs another.

"Snow!" Ella exclaimed, as Ryuu and Fang nodded in greeting. I beamed and waved, before dropping onto the only unoccupied couch. Max flopped down next to Fang, who automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ryuu! Tell us the story about Willow again!" Ella laughed, smacking his arm. He blushed, and cleared his throat.

"Who's Willow?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"His cat," Ella replied like it was obvious, but she was smiling.

"So I was just taking her for a walk when this guy comes out of nowhere and says "Is that your cat?" and I was like "No duh..." and he was like "Does your cat bite you?" and I said "No..." and he was like "Are you sure?" And I said I was obviously sure! So he bent down to pet Willow, and she bit him. Really hard. He started cursing like a sailor, and told me I was a liar, and I said that I never said that she didn't bite you, I said that she didn't bite me!" Ryuu finished.

Max and Fang cracked smiles, while I giggled at the thought, and Ella was full blown laughing again.

Just then, we heard the door open.

"WE'RE HERE!" A voice sang out.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO INTRODUCE US?!" Another voice yelled in protest.

"WHY DID I COME WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" A third voice argued.

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME!" The first two voices yelled at once.

The three people came into the room, and everyone raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Nudge! Gazzy! Angel!" We all greeted them as they smiled. Nudge sat down next to Ella, and Gazzy sat next to her. And Angel sat down next to Max.

"I am offended," I stared, sticking out my tongue.

"Forever alone, hmm?" A new voice joined the fray.

"When did you come in, you sneaky ninja you?" I teased, as Iggy sat down next to me.

"Right now. Through the front door. I closed it, by the way, you guys forgot to do that," Iggy rolled his eyes at Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Who cares..." Angel moaned as Nudge frowned.

"Gazzy, you were supposed to close it!"

"Was I?" Gazzy asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Nudge practically yelled back.

"Calm down," Ella reprimanded and they both laughed.

"You calm down Ella, it's just a joke!" Nudge smiled, playfully pushing Ella into Ryuu. But seeing as though Ryuu was affected by cancer and not at his best, as well as taken by surprise, he fell right off the couch, and Ella fell right on top of him, squishing him a little.

"Elra..." Ryuu said, his mouth muffled by Ella's chest. "Prease ge off o meh."

Ella turned pink. "AHH! SORRY RYUU!" She flipped off of him faster than I thought possible as Max and Fang cracked up.

"Don't laugh!" She squealed, only making them laugh harder.

...

IGGY POV:

Max and Fang were laughing, as Nudge looked panic stricken, Angel, Gazzy, and Snow looked surprised, and I... didn't know what to do. But Max's laugh was so contagious...

So I burst out laughing, too.

"Iggy!" Ella moaned in frustration, as I became unable to stop laughing. Snow shot me a weird look... before cracking up herself.

"It wasn't that funny!" Ella groaned, as Ryuu turned pink and Snow cracked up.

"Some things you just have to laugh at," Snow said, sounding like some wise old dude.

"Words of wisdom," I said seriously, ceasing my laughter for only a second before continuing to crack up.

Max sighed. "Ah... so Sis, what are we doing? For real?"

Ella seemed glad to turn the attention away from her. "Oh yeah! I thought we'd watch anime, like... Attack on Titan?"

"YES!" Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Snow, and Max cheered. Ryuu nodded in approval.

"Attack on Titan?" I questioned. I had never heard of it.

Snow gasped dramatically. "Are you... not part of the anime fangirls?"

"I'm not a girl," I replied, confused, as they all gasped.

"HE'S A NON BELIEVER!" Angel yelled dramatically.

"YOU MUST BECOME A BELIEVER!" Ella declared next, taking out a CD and sticking it in the DVD player.

"You guys are such weirdos..." I sighed. Snow seemed nonplussed by it, and settled her head comfortably into my shoulder.

"Is it subbed?" She asked and Ella nodded.

"Good. Dub sucks," Snow replied, leaving me confused. Sub? Dub? What does that mean?

"So confused..." I muttered as Fang laughed.

"You'll see. Attack on Titan is an anime about these three kids whose hometown get attacked by Titans, and titans are monsters which haven't appeared for a hundred years, and when they last appeared they almost wiped out all humanity except for the ones who escaped and made walls to protect themselves. It's pretty violent, but it's also really awesome," Fang explained as Snow and I gaped at the amount of words he spoke.

"Fang talks more when he's excited about something," Max explained. Fang stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't need you explaining me to other people," he replied, with a frown.

She raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to shut me up, emo boy?"

He smirked. "How do you think?" He kissed her as Snow smiled, and Ella clapped her hands impatiently.

"Guys, watch AoT or get a room, you can't have both!" She complained.

"I think it's adorable!" Angel gushed.

"Wishing you were kissing with Holden?" Nudge teased as Angel turned red.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" She exclaimed, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"JUST WATCH THE DAMN ANIME!" Gazzy yelled above the noise, and everyone shut up, and stopped kissing. Angel settled into Max's shoulder, and Fang wrapped his arm around her other shoulder. Nudge rested against Gazzy, and Ella leaned back against Ryuu's chest, her earlier embarrassment apparently forgotten.

The anime started, seemed kind of innocent until Eren's, the main character, mom got eaten and he swore to kill every Titan.

"So... Eren seems kind of rash. He doesn't think. If he wasn't a main character he would definitely die," I voiced my opinion just as Eren kicked a soldier in the shin for badmouthing the survivors from his home.

"I'd like to think he would die if he didn't have Armin. Armin's my favorite! Always convincing people NOT to kill Eren. Its a hard job. I don't even know if I could do it," Snow smiled in appreciation.

"Mikasa's a big help, too. She's better at fighting than everyone else," I added, and Snow nodded in agreement.

...

"EREN CAN'T DIE HE'S A MAIN CHARACTER!" I yelled as Eren was struggling to hold open the Titan's mouth. But despite my screams and Armin's outstretched hand, the Titan clamped down on Eren, cutting off his forearm. Armin started screaming.

"Calm down Iggy, it's not real!" Snow yelled at me, slapping me on the arm.

"But... Eren..." I protested as Snow laughed.

"They can't kill a main character, like you said. He'll be back. I've watched this anime before," Snow said with confidence.

"Spoilers..." I whispered as she smacked my arm in annoyance.

"Whoa! Guys it's 8:05, Mom will be back at 8:15 and she said everyone has to be gone by then!" Ella suddenly yelled in a panic.

"Calm down Ella. We have time," Ryuu replied soothingly and Ella calmed down.

Nudge quickly paused it, the tears frozen on Armin's face. "We'll have to keep watching some other time!"

"Definitely," Gazzy agreed, stretching his arms.

"Gazzy, let's go!" Angel yelled at her brother through a yawn, sounding not very intimidating at all.

"Okay, Nudge, walk with us?" Gazzy suggested and Nudge beamed.

"Of course! Bye Ells, Ryuu, Max, Fang, Snow, Iggy!" Nudge waved and ran out after Angel and Gazzy, who had already waved.

"I'll walk you home, Ru!" Ella suggested and grabbed Ryuu's hand, pulling him out the door.

"Sure, thanks," he replied softly as they walked away.

...

SNOW POV:

"Iggy, you walked here?" I asked as we walked outside together, and he nodded.

"I'll walk you home," I offered and he blushed.

"My home's kind of small..." he muttered uncomfortably. I knew when to leave him alone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" I suggested and he raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," he replied, talking slowly.

"The come to my house, dumbass," I smirked, skillfully grabbing his phone out of his pocket and making a new context before he could react.

_Name: Snow! ^_~_

_Description: Your kawiii best buddy!_

_Cell: 908-452-3342 _

I handed it back with a smile, and he laughed once he looked at it.

"Sure," he replied easily and I beamed.

"See you tomorrow!" I smiled, and hopped on my bike, before pedaling home.

...

Luck was on my side, because when I got home Steven greeted me, as opposed to my witch, sorry I meant BITCH, of a mom.

"Snow! How was your friend's house?" He asked and I beamed at him.

"Great! We watched Attack on Titan, and talked," I told him, and he nodded.

"So do you want dinner...?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really hungry. Think I'll go back to my room and retire," I answered.

"Okay, ring if you need anything," he replied with a small bow, before walking back to his own room. I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed.

"8:20 PM on a Friday... what to do, what to do..." I mused. Then it hit me.

_IGGLES WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_**MY BEST FRIENDS! MA READERS! WHASS GOING ON?**_

_**Another chapter in the books!**_

_**So hope you like the ANIME! Yay, I'm a proud anime fanatic! AoT FO LIFEEE!  
**__**Anyway...**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Anything wrong with the pairings as they are? Anything you want changed, am I implying too much or anything? Obviously I'd like Gudge, Fax, Sniggy, Ruella, and Angel x Holden. And is the anime reference too obscure? **_

_**FLY ON,**_

_**Kate**_


End file.
